cat and mouse
by cinderella11
Summary: welll a very mysterious game between robin and starfire...who knows what there up to on there own! find out! is that better lol robxstar! read read read lol


The Cat and mouse game!

It was just an ordinary day at the tower, beast boy and Cyborg and Raven had gone out because the boys wanted to go to the arcade but Raven figured she should go so they don't start a scene. Robin and Starfire were on there own in the kitchen eating chocolate spread…

Starfire: well Robin you were right this 'spread of chocolate' really does have the taste.

Robin: well don't judge foods until u try it.

Robin and Starfire had been going out for one month now but hardly anyone of them showed it because u no how Cyborg and Beast boy are like they tease them…

Starfire giggled. He loves it when she giggles it makes the day so bright, but the problem with the him is he ant the typical 'public emotions' guy so that means he don't kiss Starfire as much as she wants him to it somehow 'teases' her a little. It was like a game 'cat and mouse' but this time because they were on their own Starfire was gonna tries her own 'cat and mouse'.

Robin: so star no one here except us what u wants to do? Giving her 'u-no-wot-i-mean' look she knew what he meant but wanted to torture him

Starfire: well we are on our own and I would like more 'spread of chocolate'

Robin gave her the questioning look and a grin came on his face he knew she was trying the cat and mouse game swell…

Robin: ok then

Starfire frowned her plan was back firing…

Starfire: do we have any bread as u call it?

They were 'pretending' nothing was happening by trying to win each other's game.

Robin: yeah in the cupboard behind me.

She frowned again she knew what he was doing, but ignored the fact she was losing.

She slowly got up and walked slowly to were Robin was and as she got closer her and Robin were Face to face she just ignored him looking at her and reached for the cupboard above Robin's head and she couldn't reach because it was higher then her so she had to go on her tip toes, but as reaching her body pressed against Robins! A grin grew on his face. He knew he was winning at his game…

While reaching for the cupboard, her body was pressing against Robins firmly. She opened the cupboard and got the bread and then down from her tip toes ,her and now Robin where face to face they were so close that even a gap was between there faces.

Robin: I guess I won

Starfire chuckled

Starfire: at what 'FRIEND'?

He frowned he hated it when she called him that and she knew it Star fire's plan was working but Robin's was backfiring. Starfire backed away from Robin and turned around so there bodies weren't pressed together anymore and walked to the other side of the kitchen.

Robin: o Star! Aren't you forgetting something?

She frowned she forget to get the knife to spread the chocolate on her sandwich and it was behind him AGAIN

She walked to him again but this time didn't get as close

Starfire: excuse me 'FRIEND'

He frowned again and she was winning at his game. She had that word 'friend' in his head making him sad and at the same time was teasing him.

Robin: well it's you who won this time!

Starfire: then so be it!

She smiled.

Robin: but I have a slight disagreement with the rules…

He walked up to her and pulled her against his body again put his hands on her waist and kissed her on her lips fully, she smiled against them and pressed deeply slipping her tongue in his mouth he gladly accepted. She put her arms around his neck. She then broke the kiss…

Starfire: I beat you at your game and you beat me at mine, but the word 'pretend' comes in mind

Robin: well let's stop then

He picked her up bridal way and carried her to his room put her on his bed and started to kiss her again but this time she wasn't kissing back

He frowned

Starfire: but why shouldn't I torture you!

Robin: because you're torturing yourself

Starfire: I can handle that

He gave her the sad face! She hated it when he did that to her it would always make her feel like she's done something to make him sad which in this case she was just playing

Robin: So by the looks of it you do not love me then? Still using the sad face. She was shocked

Starfire: I would you even if the world has ended

But it may be you who doesn't love me?

Robin: If we stop playing this game then I will show you!

She smiled

Starfire: ok…

He was just about the kiss her when she stopped him with her finger…

Starfire: but would you admit defeat?

He chuckled

Robin: if that means I can kiss you and love you then yes of course!

She smiled and starting continuing their make out session until it got somewhere to the point you don't want to read.

Later they got up and went in the living room watching a movie 'first daughter' Starfire picked it and thought it would be nice to watch.

She sat on the couch Robin smiled and put his head on her lap while she played with his hair.

Beast boy, Cyborg and Raven came through the door and saw the two

They sneaked in

Beast boy: they've been busy

Cyborg: yeah let's not bother them until tomorrow!

As the to giggled.

End

So what did ya think! I no I got bored and just thought Id do this so read and review pllz


End file.
